Reservoir caps for automotive steering reservoirs currently are made of several components which must be manually assembled. In a typical cap such as used in certain type General Motors vehicles, the cap includes a cap portion, a stem portion, both made of plastic, a metal locking tab slidably mounted on the stem, a metal coil spring slidably mounted on the stem, a flexible disk-like gasket mounted on the stem, and a spring and gasket retaining means mounted on the stem. Thus several separable parts are involved in a typical reservoir cap.
To reduce cost of reservoir cap construction, it is desirable to manufacture the reservoir cap in a single molding operation. This will not only reduce the labor involved in assembling the components but will speed up the manufacture of the cap itself.